The Heart Of a Champion
by John09
Summary: John Brown, A boy going to find out that he can't get everything he wants...
1. Chapter 1

All right this is my first fan fic. so bare with me alright, If there is anything wrong with it just tell me ok?

---------------------------------------

My name is John brown. In the Begin of this, I was not really wealthy so to say actually I was kinda poor-normal status. The only way I could get money was with being a paper boy. And it wasn't that fun, but anyway. I was going to try to get a game-boy advance but than one day I saw a crazy duel when I was doing a job...

It was amazing, I couldn't believe it, so then It was my new plan, instead of a gameboy..i'm going for a starter deck. But since I already use that money, I had to start all over again, It toke me 12 weeks to get that money, but finally the prize was mine. Ever since then I started dueling, I wasn't half-bad to say so myself but then I battle this spiky hair kid, Ever since then It was going up-hill just a week later I got a letter from duel academy and they want to to try out, I battle this kid with a blue Jacket on.

Very hard in fact, and now I'm going to duel academy, It was going to be fun (since I just past the boring acemmbly)...

--------------

That the intro of course it gets better


	2. Chapter 2

I finally lay on my new bed that I was going to sit on for a long time, I wonder If I was going to get a new roommate, I just hope it someone good...after a hour no one came, I guessing that I can't get everything I get, I better check around this place...

-------------------------

After walking around, wearing my new red jacket, I wonder what this jackets means, I just notice that I was in a new area since there were yellow jackets everywhere, I just hope I don't get into trouble on the first day, Now that would suck badly. I crash into someone

"Hey watch it slifer slacker!"he said.

"Hey leave me alone, idiot"I said.

A few people start ganging up on me.

"What did you say, slacker?"one of them said.

"Leave me alone, idiot?"I said.

"Your going to regret that you idiot, It time to kick some slifer butt"They all said at the same time.

"Wait"One of them said in the back, "I don't think that the way we should treat a slifer...Since I want to test his skills first"he said.

"But..."they all said walking away from me.

"No but, I want to duel him, this shoudn't take long anyway"He said grinning.

"I don't have a duel disk well with me"I said. (Truth be told if it weren't for this academy, I'll be dueling with just cards).

One of them throw a duel disk at me, I caught it. "Alright then, I guess I can duel"I said. (Great This is not going to end well)...


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't remember much about this duel, all I remember was these words right before they all beat me up...badly

"Remember this name, Ra and don't you forgot it"He said right after he punch right in the Head.I couldn't remember much about the beating too, all I could remember was me walking up...

I made a huge groan weirdly enough I was at my dorm, odd...I kept hearing the same noise, Bam, then I look around as I see my know roommate I think...He was hitting the punching bag he must of bring from the his house or so I thought.

"So you woke up, good"He said.

"What happen?"I asked when I kept touch my eye.

"You were beating by the yellow gang leader, Ra weirdly enough thats the name for the yellow jackets, Rayellow"He said, "And you also got a black eye"He said

"Oh, man I thought this place have some respect here"I said.

"Not if your a slifer...I been here for about a year, I had to repeat since I didn't do very good at my test."He said still punching the bag.

I was kinda sorry for him It would suck if I would stay a slifer(whatever that is) just from bad test,I had some thought in my head, why did I got beaten up but then another question pop up. "Did I lose?"I asked him.

"yep, and I'm guessing badly, You don't have a very good deck do you?"He said.

"I'm guessing so"I said giving out a big sigh.

"Well to be on the safe sigh, I suggest you stay away from anyway out of these Slifer areas, If the rayellow did this too you, I don't want to know what happen to you, luckily I save you butt"He said.

I nodded my head as he stop punching the punching bag he laid down at the bed then he said one thing"Welcome to hell"...


	4. Chapter 4

I toke a deep sigh right after he said that, I didn't what to look for too, the beating or being bored. I grap a Notebook and started drawing something, It wasn't that very good, since it was just a freakin' stick figure with a gun...I throw on my bed and just laid there...thinking about nothing.

"Alright I'm going to sleep, I just hope something decent happens"I told my roommate.

"Alright, I'll wake you up for classes"He said as he was still sitting on his bed.

Great, more fun,classes! I went to sleep, FINALLY after 30 mins. I dream about something werid, I didn't know It was just a white room...Slowly something appear, What was it?...Wait could it be?

"Dad?"I asked the shadow

It was my dad, Or a look a like...It was just crazy seeing my dad, ever since that accident...

He got crash into a car accicent...I finally found out that he was the dueler with the dark hood(The first duel I saw to be in fact).

"Son?"I could finally see him.

"Yes, it's john"I said.

"I want to tell you something...these will be my last words, for you my son"He said giving me a smile

His apperance was kinda werid, He was wearing the same dark hood, Odd...


	5. Chapter 5

Something felt wrong, I didn't know what it just did...

"Well son, I want you to...be #1 duelist in this acacemy"He said.

Those were his last words, kinda werid don't you think?...I was going to say something but...I woke up quickly.

"Dude it time to wake up"He said pushing me around.

"Alright, Alright"I got up and change me clothes(Not close to my roommate of course)

We went to class, And after 25 mins. I'm very bored, I'm trying to stay up...and the other classes were the same, except for P.E. class, we acutally got out of our chairs, after all of that I just went to sleep repeating the same words in my head.

"I can't #1, my deck sucks"I said to myself...Well I can be #100 but not #1...I'm going to try to pass this semester, before I die of boredom, then maybe i'll try whatever my dad said, but was he wearing the black hood, I may never know...


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm been doing this everyday, I really should stop over doing this, By the time I keep doing this, This will be done by a month, which wouldn't be bad, Of course but still I don't think that would work...a lot. This will a Major Chapter, so just keep reviewing (Good or Bad)

-----------------------------------------

A few days has past by, Nothing really happens just really bored but right after Friday's Class the yellow gang comes back...

I was walking back to the dorms and then I saw them, pushing around slifers like a sack of potatoes, I didn't know what I'll do, Should I run or should I fight them (again). A drip of sweat came on my forehead slowly going down, My heart rate was going crazy.

I didn't know what I should do, but I was just too scared, I just ran like crazy to my dorm, like a chicken, I open my dorm as I laid on my bed, I check if my roommate was here, nope...

I cry like crazy, "Why did I go to this school!"I said crying loudly you could here a fews yards away, I tried to stop, I just couldn't stop..evenutally after 2 hours I stop crying, I must of made half of my water(In my body of course) out that day...

---------------------

The next day would change my style of dueling forever, It was a regular day, I was kinda happy since, there was no classes, and I don't have to go out of this dorm until monday...I was writing my stick figure with guns, swords, and other crazy stuff, my roommate was taking a bath I should be fine for now.

Knock! Knock, someone was at the door.

"I must be my roommate, hey what's his name anyway?"I thought while I went to the door.

I open the door it was a mail man.

"Are you John Brown?"He asked me

"Yep, I'm John"I said.

"Sign here"He was holding a clipboard.

I signed my name, John Brown...He gave me a small box with a note on it

To: John Brown

From?

Odd, I don't know anyone, could it be from my mom, I went to my bed holding the box, I open it.

"W-w-w-w-w-"I couldn't stop saying that

It was my Dad's Deck, My eyes came full of tears, "This was the best day of my life"I said...


	7. Chapter 7

I toke out my tears away, I started preparing my deck and mixing it up...my deck was ready, My roommate came in wearing his usual clothes.

"I'm going to take care of them, yellow GANG!"I scream out leaving the dorm...I must of scared him

-------------------------------

I finally went to the Ra arena seeing Ra and his friend...they were all looking at me.

"So you want to get beat up agian?"Ra said giving a grin.

I was completely scared but I was ready, "I'm here to duel you"I said.

They started laughing, but than Ra moves his hands so they stop..."Hmm, Nah, fight my gang first and then we can talk"Ra said.

2 of the gang came in one was short and one was tall

"Looks like it's 2 on 1, this shoudn't take on long"The short one said.

"Alright"I said.

"Alright, slacker, DUEL!"The tall one said.

"duel"I said picking up 6 cards from my hand.

"hmm, I summon giga-tech wolf in attack mode (1200) and put one card face down, I end my turn"I said giving a grin.

The tall draw...he gave me a smile..."I summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode (1800), attack!"He yelled out

Boom attack my giga-tech and I lost 600 life points (3400)...

The short one draw too..he gave out a smile..."I summon Armored Zombie in attack mode too (1500), Attack his life points directly"

Boom another attack (1900)

"Oh god, I'm going to lose already, I tried so much, why do I have to lose now, Only a card can change fate now"I thought...


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I guess I was a little wrong(since I got over 350 hits,which is alot since I only have 7 Chapter) thanks all

---------------------------------------

I drew a card, I look at it for a sec.,and I smile.

"Alright Time to kick it up a notch, First I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (1500/1800), but I'm not using him for just that, I used the magic card Tirbute Doll, This make discard one monster from the field so I can summon a 7 star monster or less, and I summon Cyber-Tech Alligator in attack mode(2500)"I said with a big grin.

"Not good"the small one said, "Well of course not you idiot!"The tall one said.

"Now I attack your armored zombie"I said.

Boom! an attack him gives him 1000 damage (3000)

"and I end a turn with a face down"I said.

My turn the short one said, "Hmm, I'll just end my turn with a face down card".

"Alright time to kick it up a notch it up a notch" The tall one said.

"I discard my 8 colored fish to summon a card face down in defense mode, than I'll end my turn with a face down"he said.

"Alright my turn"I grab a card,"Alright I used the magic card Pot of Greed, so then I can take 2 cards from my deck...and now I attack your life points short one!"I said.

"Not so fast, I used the trap card Mirror Force, so It just back to you"He said.

Boom! my monster out...Great "Than I Just summon Alpha the manget warrior and end my turn with a face down card"I said putting the face card down.

The short one draws he has a big grin..."Looks like the duel over"...


	9. Chapter 9

"Now I used the magic card, Dark Hole to destroy all of are monster on the field"He said.

All the monster vanish, he gave a big grin, "Now I summon 8 colored fish in attack mode(1800), now attack his life points"He said.

"Nope, I used a trap card, Mirror Wall, This card makes your monster cut there attack points in half if you attack me, which is 900 attack points"I said.

My life did get damage but I was still ok, (1000)

"alright I end my turn"He said.

"My turn"The tall one said..."I got nothing, I end my turn with a face down"he said.

I grab a card,"Now this duel is over,First I destroy my mirror wall, Than I used the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back Alpha The magnet Warrior"I said.

"Big whoop"The tall one said.

I smile"Not yet, but anyway, I used one of my monster card from my hand Effect, If I discard Alpha and Beta to my graveyard and half of my hand, I can special summon Valkyrion The Magna Warrior ! In attack mode(3500) and since you have a monster on the field I used my face down card fissure, which make on of your lowest monster destroy, and since you have only one monster, that goes bye-bye"I said.

"Not good"The short one said.

"yep and since you have no monster, Attack his life points"I said.

BOOM! they both fell down on the ground"Game Over"I said putting my thumb down on them.

Ra started clapping"Very impressive for a slifer, but I won't duel you...yet"Ra said with a grin.

"What!"I said.

"you better keep you temper down, or you will get it, I will duel you later, maybe not today, or the next day...but someday, slacker!"Ra said.

I give him "the finger" and ran away, with anger going threw my veins, I went to my dorms seeing my roommate there.

"So how was it"He asked.

"I not going to tell you"I said...


	10. Chapter 10

Days past by than weeks and then months, just angry went through these veins.

-

After a while, I give on waiting for that Ra...just a lost cause, besides exams were around the corner so you know what I did, I studied like anybody would(well the smart people would). but for some reason my roommate wanted more than to past he wanted to be a ra.

I respected his ideas, and just study

-

The exam were here, and well I got a C for my exam, I guess that wasn't so bad but when the duel exam came in...

-

I kept walking as I went to the arena with my duel disk on my right arm with my left hand holding my deck.

My mouth was dry and my right arm was shacking with determination, and I standed in the middle of the arena, but other people were looking at the duel with a slifer and obelisk

"show-off" I muttered.

I waited for my opponent, I kept moving my right foot up and down being impatient, than a Ra yellow came in, but it was someone I wasn't really expecting him, serious, My world got crazy.

"looks, like were going to battle you slifer slacker"Ra said as put his deck in the duel disk

"You know it" I put my deck in my duel disk too.

"Now, Duel"I cried

"Duel"Ra said grabbing 5 cards from his deck...

-------------------

This was short but I had to since I have stuff to do and happy holidays


	11. Chapter 11

I drew 6 cards...than started making a plan, there was really nothing here I grab a card and said.

"Alright I used the magic card, Cold Wave which make us not use any magic or trap cards for 1 turn and after that I summon Two-Headed King Rex"I smash the card on the duel disk just hoping not to mess it up and then I added "in attack mode (1600)".

Ra grab a card, he checks his cards in the his hands and look for plan as I did...He did luckily found out a plan.

"Alright, I put a card face-down in defense mode and end my turn"Ra said.

"that's it, a face down card?"I thought as I drew a card from my deck. I study my hand again, still nothing really.

I said."Alright, I put a card face down" I put a card in the duel disk.

"Than I summon Giga-Tech Wolf in attack mode(1200)"I said as I smash this card on my duel disk...again.

"And now Two-Headed king rex, attack his face down card!"I Cried as the monster attack the face down card

"Grr..."He said as his Mystic Horseman was destroy. His frown turn into a evil grin...I didn't really like it.

"Just like the last duel, right slacker"Ra said.

I didn't really understand what he ment, since I really didn't remeber since he hit me in the head.

"Whatever dude, but anyway giga-tech attack his life points" I cried as giga tech toke 1200 life points away (2800)

Ra still had that grin, My head was started feel a little dizzy but I had to get back

"My turn, slacker"Ra said as he pick up his card.

"I u-u-u-u-"Ra kept saying that like a mess up CD.

I don't think that was him, Something was going really wrong...Everything just melted down, just like a nightmare, all I could see was black, pitch black darkness than suddenly, A flash appear out of nowhere...


	12. Chapter 12

Well hey everybody, Sorry about the whole up...I was caught up playing golf for a while and I completely forgot, this Chapter is kinda short but here you go...

----------------------------------------

A past haunts me today...I open my eyes, but I wasn't fell down, I was dueling Ra, well...kinda It looks like I'm in the past, and I HAD THE SAME CARDS ON THE FIELD!

But, this is no different...instead there whole gang is there, I must be when I fought him, I tried to say something..but I was like I was on mute so, I just say nothing and watch.

He grab a card, "I used the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light, This Cards Make you send all you face down monster face up...and you can't attack for 3 turns"Ra said with a smile.

I said nothing, I just drew a card and then, ended my turn...I did that for 3 turns now, and then...

Ra drew a card since it was his turn he gave a evil grin, "this duel is over, I now have the 5 cards to stop you"

I answer but, I didn't at the same time, "What do you mean?"

He show me...my regular face turn into a confused look. He said, "The 5 Pieces of EXODIA!"

I didn't know what this would do, but so many question went through my head...but by the time I thought of them.

-

I was back to the present.

"I used the magic card, Sword of Revealing Light"Ra said.

Than...Now I can change the past, Kinda of...


	13. Chapter 13

"I end my turn with a face down" He said.

I grab a card from my duel disk...it was a different card, this will change this past, I gave a huge grin.

"Why you smiling like that slacker?"Ra said.

"You will see my buddy, I used the magic card Card Destruction!"I cried smashing it on the duel disk."this magic card makes you and me take out all are cards from are hand and sends them to the graveyard"I grin.

"ARE HAND!"Ra said scare as hell.

"YEP, also we draw the same amount of cards the we threw out of are graveyard"I said drawing a few cards.

"My turns ends with a face down"I said.

Ra drew a card...he didn't look so happy, Ra said "I'll just put a monster face down"he lay the card on his disk.

I drew a card, "I end my turn, I have nothing to do"...

for the next 2 turn it was the same process with us until the swords of revealing light were finally destroy it was my turn.

"Alright buddy, I'll use my Two-head king Rex to kick your face down monster...Attack!"I said as Two-headed king Rex destroy the monster

He gave a huge grin, I wasn't so happy, Ra said "You are so stupid...that monster is Penguin Knight, his effect will turn your head"

I gave him a weird look"What do you mean"I said.

"When he destroy, Now I can put my graveyard in my deck"Ra said...


	14. Chapter 14

Ra grab his graveyard and put it in his deck then after he suffle it, I wasn't that worry...yet.

"then...uh, I end my turn with a monster face down"Ra said.

I drew a card from my deck, this look promising...very promising.

"Alright, time to end this, first I attack your face down monster with two-headed king rex"Boom, the monster was pale beast.

"After that I take out my Two-headed king rex and my Giga-Tech wolf to summon RED EYES B. DRAGON in attack mode!"I cried when I summon red eyes came out.

"R-red eyes?"Ra said.

"That's right, but that's not all, I use the magic card Polymerization, which make me fuse my Red eyes and my summon skull to give you something scare you from...Red eyes skull dragon in attack mode (3400)!" I cried as the monster was in front of Ra.

"No...no..."he said.

"Yes...and since you have no monsters..."I said.

"NO!" He cried.

"Attacks the rest of his life points!"Red eyes skull dragon finsh him off...he was crying.

"I...lost, I can't lose, how did he know what I done, the punch in the head was suppose to finsh him"he kept repeating the same thing.

"...maybe you shoudn't of just trusted, 5 cards to pop up"I said.

He stop crying and said nothing...odd

I put my hand up...but no one look, instead they were looking at the other battle...I muttered to myself "Show-Off"I walk out of the stage...


	15. Chapter 15

Step after step, I just kept repeating the same thing, the show-off...

"Hey!"A noise from the distant.

I look back seeing a slifer red holding on to a duel disk with a very weird brown afro.

"Uh, hi"I was looking at him...he somehow look familiar.

"Hi, the names Jaden Yuki"He said with a smile.

I was still looking at him, then I notice...it was the kid, the show-off!

"Uh..."I wanted to shout back at him...but at the same time, I didn't want to.

He gave a confused look, I was still battling myself.

"T-The names John Brown"I said...with a fake smile.

"You ok?"Jaden asked.

"I'm fine"I lost the battle.

"Well, I'll see you later...I guess"Jaden walk away.

After a few seconds...I started to talk to myself "You idiot, you could of say something..."I toke a sigh and just walk back to my dorms...I didn't really notice that Dr. Crowler was behind me when I was talking to myself,he had a huge grin.

"Hmm..."Dr. Crowler said with a grin.

-

I walk into the dorms, as I saw my roommate packing up...

"Uh...hey, what are you doing?"I asked

"I'm finally leaving...into Ra yellow"He said as he try to close the briefcase.

"how?"I asked

"I got a great grade on my exam, so the moving me up"he punch the briefcase.

"Oh"I look down at my red shoes.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you later."I said.

He finally could close after he sat on it, he lock it...but he didn't say anything to me...he just walk away.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds and then I just went on my bed...


	16. Chapter 16

I went to my first class like always, I sat right in the first row...I stare above seeing Jaden and his friends, I glare at him for a second then look at the Ra yellow, only seeing the same people...but not my roommate...Odd.

Dr Crowler came in with the same look as always...mad...He smash the papers on his table "alright, let's get to class"He said with a fake smile.

a hour pass by, the bell was going to ring..Dr. Crowler was looking at the clock, than he said "John Brown, can you see me after class?"

I said "o...k"

The bell rang, I walk to Dr. Crowler's table as he gave a grin "Well, I'm going to tell you that your first roommate will be coming in your dorm tomorrow"

"My first?"I asked.

"Yeah your first...now go to your 2nd period slacker"He said.

I walk out with a thing stuck on my head..."First?"...After my classes I did the same thing, as always walk to my dorm and start drawing some stick figure...after a hour I heard a knock.

"I wonder who that is?"I asked myself as I open the door.

I saw a man with a hood, "Hu..."he grab my neck, I struggle to get off kick his legs, but I was too weak, He grab a tablecloth from his jacket and put on my mouth, which somehow made me sleep...

I woke up in the middle of the Ra yellow dorms, I study the area seeing my roommate and the whole yellow gang!. I ask him "What the hell is going on!"

He had a huge grin, I got up and was going to ram into him, He swiftly move his body behind me and grab my arm which he push it to make me fall.

"What the!"He put his finger on my mouth..."Shhhh"

I look at Ra...he had a huge grin...

He said"All I want from you is your soul...that's all"

"Why!"I cried when he toke his finger off my mouth.

"You kill my dad"He said.

"I didn't touch your dad, I don't even know him!"I cried.

"You didn't off course but your dad did, that bastard"he said.

"What do you mean, my dad was nice"I said.

"Your dad, nice! you are a idiot...you see if you know your **real **side of your dad, he was evil"He said.

"LIER!"I Cried.

"Fine don't belive me...but I will have my vengeance"He said.

He look behind at the yellow gang as he grab 2 duel disk with 2 decks, He said when he throw the duel disk at me "Here, this is your deck"

I grab and got up..."Before you duel me, I got to ask...how you do this...I like to know"I said.

"Oh alright"He said...


	17. Chapter 17

Future becomes more and more confusing as well as the past...

-

he began his story "Well at first, I didn't know you in this academy...until my gang.."I stop him.

"This is your gang?"

"Yeah"He toke a deep breath a continued "Well anyway, when my gang was going to finish you off...I saw you there knock out...that's when I started my revenge...I told Ra to stop it, because I was going to finish you off, personality...I grab a slifer jacket when I beat up a kid and I walk you to the dorm # in your pocket..I drag you there...with anger and determination to kill you..for what your dad did to my dad"I stop him again.

"My dad didn't kill HIM!"I cried.

He punch me in the stomach, I didn't see that coming "shut up, now where was I, or yes...after the battle you , I try to find someway of killing, thinking of ideas, when you scream that you will finish them, another package came in...I sign the package...and I got this weird thing"He held up a scepter with a funky looking eye on it.

"I didn't know what it was, until midnight, when I had to finish off a kid with a pack of cards that he stole from my gang...and no one steals from my gang, at the that I battle him, the specter glow and were in a place where your soul will be lost in a realm...of hell"the way he said it, it didn't sound so bad...odd.

"I was going to battle you, but I had to wait...cause I didn't know your deck, I grab it and read it all, every card you had."

"Every card, I don't think so"I thought going into my back pocket...which 3 cards, I didn't take them out, he would of seen me.

he went on "So, at night I play with your deck with Ra" I look at Ra, he had a huge grin.

"By the time I was ready, the exams started for you slifers, I told Ra to lose"I stop him there again

"Wait a minute, I defeat him...fair and square"I said, Ra started talking

"Nope, actually I would of won, you may of use your Card Destruction, I didn't have any of the 5 cards of exodia, plus...at the last turn I had, I did have the 5 cards in my hand"

"That's a LIE!"I Said, I should really be quiet, Ra came and ram into my stomach, I scream in pain.

He grab a few cards from his pocket, "These are the exact cards from my hand, you don't believe, then you will meet my fist"

"Now, can I finish the story, or you want to lose your soul now?"he said.

"Go on"I said getting off the floor.

he stop, "I think you know the rest, I told one of my men, to put some chloroform and now here we are...now let's starts shall we"He grab the scepter as the eye glow, The yellow gang and Ra moved away from me and my roommate.

I close my eyes for a minute, I open my eyes, seeing black, darkness.

"Welcome to the shadow realm"He said.

"Before I die, I just want to know your name"I asked.

"Alright, the name Paul, Paul King...now let's duel"Paul duel disk activated.

My duel disk activated right after him, "Fine let's duel!"I cried.

The battle for my life begins...


End file.
